mischiefwarfarefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mischief.Cat/Monica
( 'I'm not your average Asian. I have needs, and I'm a human so please don't look at me like I'm some sort of creature.. Please..' I thought to myself, tears streaming down my face as I walked the highway believing I was loved by my significant other. I wasn't, instead I was thrown out like a doll that was damaged being told I was unfit to be in his life. I didn't think twice about it, so maybe death was a good answer. My name is Monica, and I will be telling you about my story. ( This story is about my OC/Persona, not the real me, so please read this warning before continuing. Some of these things have happened in real life, so tread carefully as you read. Thank you for reading this. ●︿● ) I gazed out the window of my home, my mom's cooking smelling wonderful as it always had. I just finished my homework and daddy would be getting off worked, so that meant we could talk and play today! Hooray!! I sat myself at the table, staring at the back of my mother as she was cooking humming a tune to herself. "What are you making today, mommy?" I smiled, being the happy child I was as she told me she was making chicken stir fry. My father had burst into the kitchen, holding his arms out as I squealed in happiness jumping from the chair into his arms being enveloped into a hug. I was a happy person. A positive little sunshine, little did I know a change was going to happen. My father had a stroke and my mother became cruel to me. She would yell at me for the simple things, and beat me to an extent with objects as for my father, he would land blows against the fragile parts of my body and sent me away to my room. I had no brothers. None. I was an only child, curling up under my sheets in hope my parents had gone to bed. Instead, my family was coming out and an uncle of mines appeared. He assaulted me, while keeping my mouth muffled as I struggled against him. I was still a virgin by the time he finished with me. "Pathetic child. No wonder your parents never wanted you," He spat at me. I cringed, thinking to myself 'what did I do to make you hate me, mommy and daddy', all I wanted was to have a happy family. The sun hurt my eyes, as I woke up staring up at my ceiling biting down on my lip to conceal the cry that wanted to escape as tears pricked my eyes. Gathering the makeup I stole from my mother, I made sure to wear long clothes, dabbing my face with concealer hiding the bruises as I stared at myself, "What happened to the little girl that was happy?" I whispered so lowly, I doubt a bird could here and worse was I had bad anxiety with people so I never had a chance to make friends. The thing I kept so dearest to me was my teddy bear I was giving when I was a baby. Tucking it into my bookbag, getting ready for middle school, I left the house knowing my dad was doing his usual, and so was my mom. Smoking and drinking. That's all they ever did. Entering school, I stared at the students among me before being shoved by a few, as they chuckled, "Sorry not sorry, quiet girl." More will be added later. Category:Blog posts